The ultimate objective of the project is to gain a better understanding of human mental capacities by studying the ways in which these capacities manifest themselves in language. Language is a particularly promising avenue because, on the one hand, it is an intellectual achievement that is accessible to all normal humans and, on the other hand, we have more detailed knowledge about language than about any other human activity involving men's mental capacities. Our work is concentrated mainly on the development of linguistic theory conceived as the abstract framework that underlies the human ability to acquire and to use language. As many of the sub-areas of linguistics as possible are covered by the group; these include, but are not limited to, syntax, phonetics and phonology, morphology, semantics, language change and language acquisition. The research conducted by individuals is in a majority of instances focussed on phenomena in particular languages or language groups. At present over 20 different languages are the subject of different detailed investigations. In addition to the above, the group also engages in research of a number of related topics, among which specific mention might be made of studies in metrics and versification, the history of linguistics and philosophy of mind.